Over G Fighters
by Spartan-211
Summary: I didn't find that it fit anywhere so I put it here. No Flames Just Started! Please Give me Advice


Over G Fighters

By: Spartan-211

1000 Hours

American Captured Air Base

Iraq 80 Miles away from Baghdad

December 07, 2008

Maj. Rick Fisher walks up to his F/A-22. "How's it going Sgt.? My jet ok?" asked Maj. Fisher. Sgt. Simons replies "Are you kidding me?? It's in the best condition of its life!" Maj. Fisher walks around the F/A-22 doing a walk-round check of the jets systems and weapons. "Alright nothing looks unusual, ok I'm going in the cockpit."

Fisher climbs up the stairs, one of the Privates gets him into his gear, Fisher puts on his helmet, mask and N/V (Night Vision Goggles). He salutes to the Privates and the Private salutes back. The light signaling officer gets his chemical lights, runs next of the jet and stops just to the left in front of the jet. His 2 light sticks cross into an X then waves both of the sticks back over the shoulders signaling to move forward. Maj. Fisher increase throttle to 75 and moves forward ¼ of the plane out of the hanger, the officer stops moves his left hand out to the left and the right hand making a circle turning in a clockwise direction signaling to turn the wheel left and taxi then, he salutes at the Maj. the Maj. salutes back. The Maj. turns into the runway followed by his wingman Capt. Hawk callsign Maverick. "This is Flacon 61 request departure, over." The Control Tower responds, "Flacon 61 depart heading 085, over" The Maj. guns the throttle to Afterburner 4 and starts speeding up. As soon as his speed hits 200 kts. he pulls the stick up and climbs up at a 55° angle and his gears are up and banks 20° to right and heads 085.

1500 hours

Heading 085 Altitude: 15,000 Ft. Speed: Mach 0.95

60 miles from Baghdad

December 07, 2008

Maj. Rick Fisher and his wingman Capt. Hawk are on a Sweep mission to clear all enemy fighters from the area. Just as about they were going to fly heading 000, 2 blips appear on the radar. "Contact 2 bogeys 12o' clock 20 miles!" exclaimed Capt. Hawk, "Classification Mig-25 Foxbat 2 Tangos." Suddenly, both Migs zip past the F/A-22s at over Mach 1.2. "Banking left! Banking left!" Maj. Fisher yelled into the mic. in his mask. "Maverick you take the wingman I'm going for the lead!" He quickly gets on the leads while the wingman barrel rolls into a dive. The Mig tries to get him of his tail but fails, the Maj. selects his AIM-9X a heat seeking missile that speeds up to Mach 2.8 and prepares to fire. As, his missile locks on a low hum turns into a high pitch scream, he waits until the Mig his in the center of his HUD(Heads Up Display) then he fires the missile. The Mig bank to the right then the missile turns sharply to the right then punctures the cockpit killing the pilot and destroying the Mig. Suddenly his wingman yells, "I have 2 Mig-25s on my tail!!" Fisher banks left and rolls inverted and pull the stick towards his chest. He rolls back and levels out and found out his wingman rolling 60° and angle the planes nose at 45° then rolls on his back and levels out. Capt. Hawk tries to make the Migs over shoot him but, he was just going to fast. Maj. Fisher tells Hawk, "Bank left in 3…2…1… BANK!" Hawk banks left and fisher gets on to the 2 Migs back. He selects the AIM-9X and fires 2 know the one will hit the Mig-25 he then the second missile will hit both Migs. He fired both missile hits the targets. The Maj. did a half barrel roll and almost got killed by a piece of steel metal that almost puttered through the glass cockpit. He rolled back over and advanced to the waypoints set for the mission. For the rest of the mission there was no enemy that was the only action they saw for 3 months. They were 10 nm off the runway on the final approach. "Flacon 61 request landing, over." Maj. Fisher said. "Flacon 61 you are #1 to land takes spacing." The ATC (Air Control Tower) replied.

The F/A-22 slowed down to 195 kts, it was on the 3° glide path lowered its gears down and the hind gears touched down on the runway. The F/A-22 opened its breaks and turned on nose wheel steering, the Raptor reaches near the end of the runway turning right to its hangar. Maj. Fisher eases the Raptor into the hangar and stops turn the parking brake on and turns the engine off. He opens the cockpits canopy and climbs of the plane.


End file.
